<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protect My Brother by JMount74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967703">Protect My Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74'>JMount74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accident, Blood, Gen, Injury, Ransom, kidnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a nightmare for the Tracy's as Scott and Alan are kidnapped. While Jeff races to find them, they are at least together where they can protect each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protect My Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a conversation between TsarinaTorment, Gumnut and myself.</p><p>They dared me to throw Scott under the bus!<br/>Challenge met.<br/>Literally.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was running. Running so hard he thought his heart would burst through his chest. He didn’t think it would be enough. <em>It had to be enough.</em> Somehow, from somewhere, he found an extra burst of speed.</p><p>Scott Tracy ran for his life. Because if what he could see unfolding right before his eyes happened, it would be his life. For baring down onto his oblivious five-year-old baby brother was a school bus. There was no time to take in details as champion sprinter and school record-holder Tracy sprinted the fastest he had ever run. Barrelling into Alan, he had no time for anything, praying he had done enough. The white-hot pain blooming in his hip stopped any further thought as he blacked out.</p><p>Alan, back to all the drama and completely engrossed in the book he was reading, was suddenly hit by what he would only describe as a freight train (not that he knew what that was until much later). Someone cannoned into him and curled around him, then there was noise and screaming.</p><p>The bus driver, coming to and seeing he was imminently about to hit a child, panicked and spun the wheel hard. He saw the flash of something streak past and the bus slew, teetered and fell on its side.</p><p>Suddenly ensconced with a pair of constricting arms, warm body and completely disorientated, Alan Tracy lay there for a minute trying unsuccessfully to work out what was going on. It took that long to realise that the warm body he was currently being squished by was his oldest brother. He wiggled, trying to get Scott to loosen his hold, but nothing was happening. But he knew he was safe. Scott was there.</p><p>People were milling around and there was a lot of yelling. The Principle started to take control and soon an ambulance had pulled up. She sighed with relief. Thank goodness the place where the children were picked up by the bus was on the other side of the school from where parents picked their children up from. There should have been only four people in the area, three students and a relative, and two of the students had been delayed. The Tracy boys were the only ones present.</p><p>Rachel Hawk had seen many, many things in the 39 years of her life. But watching a large yellow school bus heading straight for one of Jeff Tracy – all-round American Hero and self-made millionaire <em>Jeff Tracy’s</em> – sons. Bad enough that she thought little Alan had been a goner, but to watch, heart in her mouth, as his eldest brother barrelled into him and then the bus swerve to avoid them only to topple over on top of them…she aged a lifetime in those 45 seconds. How that bus fell over the boys and missed them completely she would never know.</p><p>Shouting at someone to call for an ambulance – because this was the Tracy’s and she wasn’t about to take any chances – she ran faster in high heels than she had ever run before. Reaching the boys as a few other adults also arrived, Rachel’s training took over. Directing two people to check on the driver, she and the other adult knelt over the prone form of the boys. </p><p>Scott was still curled around his baby brother, non-responsive but he had a good pulse, if a little fast. Rachel hoped that he hadn’t been hit or clipped by the bus, and she was thankful to hear sirens approaching.</p><p>The ambulance skidded up, and a tiny though that ‘wow, that was fast!’ came to her but the sheer relief that someone more knowledgeable could take control was coursing through her. Standing back, she allowed the paramedics access. They didn’t take long to coax Scott awake and get him and Alan onto a stretcher, Alan latched to Scott and refusing to let go. The two men were a little gruffer than Rachel would have thought medics would be, but maybe it was the end of their shift.</p><p>As the boys were manoeuvred into the ambulance she got ready to go with them as the available adult representative but was shocked when one man shut the door in her face and the ambulance took off.</p><p>She was even more in shock when not three minutes later two more ambulances turned up, and one of the medics asked where the casualties were. Confusion soon turned to fear when they confirmed that they had been the only teams dispatched to the school.</p><p>So who took Scott and Alan?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>